DE 197 20 954 A1 discloses a printing group with a vibrator inking system having three distribution cylinders, and a dampening system having one distribution cylinder. The ink flow takes place starting at a distribution cylinder of the inking system which is remote from the cylinder, via an inking roller which is parallel to two distribution cylinders located closer to the transfer cylinder, and from there, via assigned application rollers, to the transfer cylinder. The three-roller dampening system is always in active contact with one of the inking system distributors, so that a dampening agent/ink emulsion is applied to the forme cylinder of the printing group.
A film inking system having three distribution cylinders is known from DE 197 50 960 A1. The ink flow takes place from a distribution cylinder that is remote from the cylinder to a second distribution cylinder, and from there, via parallel application rollers, to the forme cylinder and to the third distribution cylinder, from which smoothing of the ink application takes place via further application rollers.
A film inking system is represented in DE 101 03 842 A1. An angle between a metering gap and a film gap, as well as an angle between the film gap and a press gap lies between 70° and 110°, and in particular lies at approximately 90°.
DE 29 32 105 A1 shows a printing group with a vibrator inking system and a dampening system. The dampening system is movably arranged in such a way that in one operating mode it acts as a three-roller dampening system, wherein no connection with the inking system exists. In the other operating mode, the dampening distribution cylinder has contact with an application roller of the inking system.
A film inking system is known from DE 38 04 204 A1. In addition to a zoned metering of the ink flow arranged in one area of the ink fountain, it is possible to take ink from the inking system, via an intermediate roller and a doctor blade arrangement, for variable regulation or for cleaning purposes.
A distribution cylinder of a printing press is disclosed in DE 101 57 243 A1. A rotatory drive mechanism is arranged on one end. A traversing drive mechanism is located on the other end, such as, for example, on the driven side. Rotatory driving is provided by the motor, either axially directly, or via a pinion gear to a spur wheel of the cylinder.
Transfer rollers of an inking system are seated on spring-loaded support levers in DE 38 04 204 A1.